Desk Jobs
by Nikolo
Summary: A meeting for the Survey Corps Commanding Officers is called, and Levi is less than prepared. PWP, raunchy as hell. Ereri/Riren. My first time writing smut, so please do not be too expectant!


_A/N: Please do not kill me this is my first time ever writing smut and I have never even come within 10 feet of an uncovered dick please do not roast me. Ereri is just too addicting to NOT write so I hope you enjoy this raunchy piece of shit.  
PWP, contains raunchy office sex, domintating bottom Eren, kiss kiss gay as fuck.  
_**_Also, I write Hanji with gender-neutral pronouns. Please do not write reviews pointing out that the pronoun usage is confusing. If you don't understand gender neutral pronouns, I highly encourage you to google it, since I'd rather not explain it in an AN. Hanji is a canonically gender-ambiguous character that is neither male nor female, and I plan to preserve their gender in any and all stories I write. _**

* * *

This is not how he expected his meeting to go.

Or more like, he didn't even know he had a meeting today, at all.

"Hey, Levi. You alright there?" Hanji said, waving their hand dangerously close to Levi's face. Had he not been afraid to even open his mouth, he would have bit the hand straight off the four-eyes' arm. Levi shook his head, swatting Hanji's hand out of his face, trying to remain composed and collected.

Which is damn difficult when your dick was (somewhat) unwillingly shoved into someone's mouth.

World's strongest soldier be damned, no sane man could take this shit.

"This shit" referred to humanity's last hope, otherwise known as Eren Jaeger, a 15 year old boy destined to eliminate all titans, and save the human race from the brink of extinction.

Currently, Eren was combatting this threat by (very) willingly deep-throating his corporal's cock. Knees tucked in tightly beneath him, Eren had positioned himself under Levi's desk, completely concealed to the other occupants in the room.

"You're looking rather flushed. Are you coming down with something?" Irvin questioned, raising a brow with concern. Hanji bent backwards, wailing out a piercing laugh.

"Aww, is the world's strongest soldier coming down with a cold?" They reached forward and patted one of Levi's clenched fists. "Should I make you some chicken soup?" Hanji leaned over the edge of Levi's desk, causing the corporal to sink back into his armchair.

"Don't touch me, shitty glasses," Levi miraculously delivered, not a falter in his words. "Let's just get this over wit- ahn," Fuck. Hanji and Irvin blinked, and Levi grit his teeth in embarrassment. Eren had taken the opportunity to graze his teeth over his corporal's impossibly hard dick, bobbing his head up and down like he were enjoying the world's best popsicle. Levi put his head into his hands, pressing his thumbs to his temples to regain some composure. He felt the stares of his fellow squad leaders boring into his skull.

"Headache," Levi responded with as few words as possible. He made the mistake of gazing down, and the sight beneath his desk nearly made him moan out loud.

Eren looked up at his beloved corporal, eyes filled with a strange (but damn hot) combination of child-like innocence and deep, primal lust. His cheeks were flushed pink, and as Eren pulled Levi's cock fully out of his mouth, Levi bit his lip, hard. There was absolutely no fucking way a shitty 15 year old was allowed to look THAT good with HIS dick rammed in between his lips. And yet here he was. Most deadly human being on the face of the earth, most feared name on the army base. He made women wet themselves just by flipping his hair, and he made men question their sexuality just by strutting past. And here he was, completely controlled by the mouth of some bratty fuck.

In fairness, it was Levi that Eren had learned all these tricks of his. He had taught him in the cleaning closet, while that shitty stepsister of his called out his name, wondering where her beloved brother has disappeared to. He had taught him on top of the dining hall table, after all the other soldiers had retired to bed. He remembered pushing Eren's hips down against the splintery wooden surface, devouring the horny teen's hardened member. He could hear the boy moaning his name clearly in his mind- "Levi, levi, levi...", abandoning all formalities.

Levi bit into his lip so hard he tasted blood. Eren smirked around his corporal's cock and expertly downed the entire length, the tip pressing to the back of the youth's throat.

What the fuck, was all Levi could think. This was not some 15 year old kid under his desk. He refused to believe it.

"Levi, man. Did you miss your morning tea or something? You look like. Dead. More dead than usual," Hanji tilted their head to the side, eyeing the corporal suspiciously. "Something going on?" As Hanji spoke, Eren (the smart fucking brat,) hummed around Levi's leaking cock, quietly enough to not be heard, but loudly enough to make Levi practically jump out of his chair and rut into the teen's face.

Irvin sighed, thick eyebrows furrowed together in slight irritation.

"We'll come back. Seems like you'd rather do this later. Come, Hanji. Let the man's temper cool. I'd rather live to see another day," Levi almost let out a sigh of relief as the two turned towards the door. Hanji lookedfrom Irvin and back to Levi, as if they were trying to put the remaining pieces of a puzzle together. They shrugged, and skipped after Irvin and out the office door.

When he was certain the two were out of earshot, Levi reached down and fisted Eren's hair. Eren winced from the pain, but recovered quickly to grin mischievously back at his corporal.

"Forget about your meeting Corporal Levi, sir?" The teen said, practically purring at his commanding officer.

"Fucking brat. You didn't tell me about the meeting on purpose. Planned this shit out ahead of time," Levi tugged harder on Eren's hair, not out of anger, but out of frustration. The boy whimpered. It was Levi's turn to smirk, knowing how much the teen loved to be manhandled. He loosened his grip, pulling Eren up from the ground and wrapping his arms around the teen's waist.

"Not bad for a shitty kid. Now, strip and get on my lap before I flip you over and rip your ass in half," Eren almost saluted in response to Levi's order, but instead slipped out of his pants and straddled his corporal.

"Yes, sir,"

Having survived practically half an hour of Eren's blow job from hell, Levi nearly blew up just from the feeling the teen's tight, but slicked up hole pressing against the top of his painfully throbbing cock. The boy must have been preparing himself under the desk, and the idea of it made Levi groan.

Eren lowered himself expertly onto Levi, moaning at the familiar feeling of being filled by his commanding officer. The teen locked eyes with the older man, loving the amount of control he had over the usually collected solider. His corporal looked absolutely disheveled, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, shallow pants and grunts escaping the usually tight-pressed lips. Levi's eyes, usually void of any sort of emotion, looked desperate and hungry, pupils dilated from desire.

Fuck, Eren was going to make this guy scream.

The teen dropped himself onto his corporal's lap, unexpectedly taking the entirety of Levi's length in. It hurt like hell, and Eren was going to feel it for days after, but the sight of Levi throwing his head back in ecstasy was definitely damn worth it. Levi flicked his head back into place, glare boring into Eren's sapphire eyes.

"What? Embarrassed, sir?" Eren ground his hips into the older man's lap, Levi hissing out of both pleasure and irritation.

"Shut the fuck up, you cocky brat," Levi growled, thrusting up at an angle, causing Eren to buckle over and cry out. The teen shook himself, trying to regain control. There was no way he was giving up this easily; it had taken days of preparation for this stupid plan of his, Levi was definitely going to be the one begging by the end.

Eren bounced himself up and down on Levi's lap, steadying into a pace that was neither fast nor slow. The teen leaned over, pressing his head into the crook of Levi's neck and shoulder. He nipped at the corporal's neck, gliding his tongue down the pale, smooth skin.

"Hah…you feel so good buried in my ass, Coproral Levi sir," Eren bit down harder, causing Levi to grunt. "I can't wait for you to fill me up, I know you want to…ngh. A-after all that work I put in under your desk?" The teen trailed his tongue up to Levi's hear, suckling on the top of his ear before biting hard on the soft flesh of his earlobe. The corporal groaned; he knew he had weak spots and he absolutely hated that Eren knew that he did too. Levi attempted to drive their pace up, but Eren's firm grip on his commanding officer's hips said otherwise.

"Jesus christ, Jaeger…" Levi croaked, mouth and throat dry from heaving. "Hurry it the fuck up. Move your ass, dammit," Eren smirked and rolled his hips at a torturously slow pace, making the older man groan in absolute agony.

"You're not being very convincing, sir. What…mhm, yeah, right there…what was it you wanted?" Levi's eyes narrowed. Was this brat making him beg? Levi begged to no one.

Eren slammed down hard, sheathing Levi's cock completely, tip buried impossibly deep into the teen's ass. The corporal let out a strained moan- no, was that a whimper?

Levi begged to no one, except this shitty brat with an ass so tight and fine, it shouldn't even be fucking legal.

"Goddammit, Eren! Faster, for fucks sake, faster! Ride me like the fucking horny brat you are!" Eren threw his head back and let out a laugh that was somehow incredibly sexy, though Levi wasn't sure how the fuck laughing during sex could ever be attractive. Satisfied in breaking his lovely corporal's composed front, the teen picked up the pace, riding Levi's dick faster than humanly possible.

The world's strongest man moaned, completely at the mercy of this underaged boy. He could feel himself reaching his edge, but there was NO way he was finishing first after all this humiliation. Eren had his fun.

Angling his hips and thrusting up to meet Eren's fall, the boy above him let out a piercing scream.

"Ah-aH! Fuck, Levi! Right there! Hngh, fuck…!" Levi reclined back and smirked. He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Eren's painfully throbbing cock, having been untouched through this entire fiasco. The corporal pumped to match their thrusts, squeezing the tip hard. The boy melted under his grasp, letting out lewd sounds and strings of expletives.

"Come for me, Eren," Levi growled, his thrusts becoming erratic and shallow as he also neared his end. The boy looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, lips parted beautifully. Levi leaned forward, mouths close enough to feel Eren's shallow pants.

"It's an order," Levi crashed his lips against his teen lover's mouth, catching the boy in an unexpected open-mouthed kiss. Eren screamed into his corporal's mouth as he released, cum coating Levi's hand and shirt. Levi would have smirked, but the tightening of Eren's ass made it absolutely impossible to hold out any longer.

"F-fucking shit, Eren…!" Levi let out a choked groan as he emptied himself into the teen. Eren let out a final moan as he felt himself being filled with his lover's cum.

Levi collapsed into his armchair, milked completely dry for possibly the next three days. His panting was heavy, chest heaving violently. Eren lifted himself off his corporal's now-flaccid member and pressed his head against Levi's chest. The older man wrapped an arm limply around Eren's waist, and lifted his opposite hand to the teen's head.

"OUCH! What the FUCK, Levi?!" Eren's hands flew to the back of his head, massaging the spot where Levi had just backhanded him.

"That's CORPORAL Levi, SIR, to you, insolent brat," Levi spat. "And THAT was for disobeying orders, and the horrible and inappropriate acts you just carried out. You are meant to report all messages to me at once, do I make myself clear? No more surprise meetings because your stupid ass forgot to tell me," Eren pouted, chin pressed hard against Levi's chiseled chest.

"…yes sir,"

"Good, now tilt your head up," Eren did so, afraid of getting smacked again if he did otherwise. Levi pressed a tender kiss to the teen's forehead.

"And that was for being a damn good fuck. Not bad, Jaeger,"

A loud, urgent pounding on his office door knocked Eren back onto the floor, moving to desperately hide under the desk once more. Levi tucked himself close to the desk, no time to zip himself back into his pants.

"W-what?!" Levi barked, completely and utterly uncollected. Hanji threw the door open with no warning, wide and bright smile plastered across their face.

"I almost forgot to give this to you, that's all Levi! Irvin wanted me to hand it over to you" The four eyes ran up to the corporal's desk, dropping a small manila envelope into the mail tray. "Open it now, it's urgent," Levi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Get the fuck out,"

"You look so much better, Levi!" Hanji remarked, ignoring Levi's order. "I'll tell Irvin to reconvene here in half an hour. By the way, have you seen Eren? I've been trying to find him ALL afternoon! I wanted to see if I cut off one of his fingers, if it'd grow back!" Eren let out an accidental yelp from under the desk, which got him a sharp kick from Levi. Hanji shrugged and let out a sigh. "Well, I'll find him eventually. See you in a bit, Levi~!" They pranced out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind them.

Levi pushed himself out from the desk, Eren crawling back out on all fours.

"Please don't let Hanji cut my fingers off, I swear to god," Eren mumbled, mostly to himself. He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to visualize himself with missing digits. "What's in the letter from Irvin?" Levi shrugged, thumbing the top of the envelope open and tipping the package on its side. The contents of the envelope rolled out, falling of the desk and hitting the wall of the office. Levi and Eren's eyes followed the object with confusion. Eren crawled to retrieve what seemed to be a bottle from the ground, and cringed when he realized what it was. The teen's face burned scarlet.

"Oi, Eren, what is it?"

"I. Uh. Y-you should probably read the letter," Levi raised a brow, picking the slip of paper that had also fallen from the envelope. Written in Irvin's neat script, Levi read;

"Dear Levi,

You owe me about two weeks worth of over time and ten hours of extra office work for the time you and your little pet wasted. Though, it is good to see you actually enjoying yourself for once in your life, so I'll let this slide. To encourage you to keep your activities confined to your dormitory, I've included a special gift for you and your Eren. It's top of the line, I never got around to using it.

Enjoy,

Irvin

PS: It should be needless of me to tell you this, but please clean up after your done. I would really not like to walk into your office in the next half hour with the smell of intercourse permeating through the air,"

Levi crumpled the letter into a tight ball and tossed it into the burning fireplace. Buttoning his pants, Levi walked over to this still-bottomless lover, sitting petrified on the office floor. Taking the bottle from Eren's hands, Levi clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Get dressed Eren. I'll meet you in my room in an hour," Levi tossed the bottle from one hand to the other. "You better be damn prepared from some revenge, little brat,"


End file.
